


Тепло твоей руки

by Sanri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финн восстанавливается после ранения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло твоей руки

Тогда, бросившись на чокнутого ситха, Финн успел мысленно попрощаться с жизнью. Бой запомнился урывками; буквально чудом ему удалось зацепить противника, продержаться немного в попытке защитить Рей.

А вот ярко вспыхнувшую боль он запомнил чётко. Прочувствовал от и до: спину полоснуло, в глазах вспыхнули звёзды, и колючий снег ударил в лицо, принося с собой забвение.

Пробуждение выходит так себе. В висках ломит и яростно стучит, приглушенный свет слепит слезящиеся глаза, а всё тело ощущается далёким и чужим.

Попытка заговорить оканчивается провалом; легкие выдавливают из себя лишь короткое сипение. И то ли звук оказывается слишком тих, то ли услышать его некому — ничего не происходит.

Общая слабость и сонливость здорово тормозят процесс восприятия. Мысли ползут в голове, спотыкаясь друг о друга, теряясь и вспыхивая в хаотичном порядке. Сначала Финн замечает, что у него чешется нос. Вот так просто, обыденно чешется самый кончик, а сил поднять руку нет. Потом приходит осознание того, как же жутко хочется пить: глотка ссохлась, язык распух, слюна отказывается собираться — все резервы организма отработали своё.

Спину согревает уютный жар, и Финн боится думать, сколько обезболивающего разбавлено в его крови.

Тяжелые веки с трудом приподнимаются; впрочем, расфокусированный взгляд всё равно не выхватывает ничего конкретного — серые стены, серый потолок. Слишком тоскливо для предсмертного бреда, больше похоже на стандартный обезличенный медблок.

Финн чувствует, что засыпает вновь. Ощущение безопасности накрывает мягким одеялом, убаюкивая.

Левую руку согревает приятное тепло; чьи-то цепкие пальцы накрыли его озябшую ладонь. Приятное ощущение.

Тепло чужой руки сопровождает его во снах, отогревая, успокаивая и вытаскивая на поверхность своим уверенным касанием.

Второе пробуждение выходит не в пример лучше: и глаза получается открыть с первого раза, и бросившаяся к нему медсестра тут же решает все проблемы с жаждой.

Слушая щебетанье девушки, Финн узнаёт, что провалялся в коме целую неделю. И, оказывается, По почти не отходил от него, вызвавшись дежурить у постели почти каждую ночь.

Эта новость вызывает неосознанную улыбку. Знать, что ты не безразличен — неожиданно волнующее чувство.

Финна заверяют, что теперь-то он точно пойдёт на поправку, мигом встанет на ноги. И что его друг придёт совсем скоро: расписание смен «сэра Дэмерона» медперсонал уже выучить успел.

По действительно приходит ближе к ночи. Широко улыбается, шутит и много смеётся, пересказывая последние новости, и постоянно мимолётно касается: то за плечо схватит, то пожмёт запястье, то заденет грудь, потянувшись поправить одеяло.

А еще По смотрит, одаривает долгими, сдержанными взглядами. Мягко поддерживает под спиной, помогая приподняться и удобнее устроиться на жесткой койке, уверенно разминает затёкшие мышцы шеи.

Финн мог бы списать всё на разыгравшееся воображение, но По остаётся рядом. Его дружелюбная улыбка сбивает с толку, а прищуренные глаза смотрят голодно, выдавая с головой.

Время идёт, они продолжают общение; пока Финн проходит курс реабилитации, По рискует жизнью на вылетах, но всегда возвращается: усталый, весёлый, взбудораженный или расстроенный минувшим днём.

Про По говорят «решительный парень», «упрямый безумец», «горячая голова», и Финн устал теряться в догадках. Он вполне определился, и раз уж кое-кто не собирается делать первый шаг, придётся обо всём позаботиться самостоятельно.

По целуется отчаянно, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу (что довольно неожиданно), но яростно отвечая и чутко реагируя. Послушно запрокидывает голову, подчиняясь навязанному ритму, оглаживая рукой колючий затылок.

Для Финна каждое касание — маленькое откровение, и он с удовольствие подставляется под требовательные руки. От мозолистой ладони на затылке прошивает приятная волна мурашек по спине. Финн не закрывает глаза, целуясь, боясь упустить малейший оттенок эмоций на лице напротив.

Звук тяжелого дыхания наполняет каюту. Широкие ладони проходятся по спине, прослеживая широкую и неровную линию шрама — метку о поражении. По закидывает на него ногу, прогибаясь, крепко хватает за загривок, притягивая ближе и ниже. По несдержанный: стонет, прихватывает зубами кожу до крови, до синяков, и хитро поблёскивает белками глаз, провоцируя.

Финн втрахивает жилистое тело в куцый матрас, двигаясь резко и сильно. Ему хочется обвить По собой, оставить на нём как можно больше меток-напоминаний. От чужих прикосновений, объятий, трения кожи о кожу кружит голову. Финн замедляется, растягивая удовольствие, мокро целует светлую кожу ключиц.

В комнате жарко; Финн ведёт ладонью по чужой потной груди, устраивая ладонь под затылком, большим пальцем оглаживая потную кожу за ухом в такт толчкам. По открывает бледную шею, запрокидывает голову. Острый кадык судорожно ходит вверх-вниз, лицо искажено от накатывающего наслаждения — Финн всматривается напряженно, запоминая каждую деталь. Но собственное же тело предаёт: мысли разбегаются, реальность отдаляется, глаза невольно закатываются.

По протяжно стонет под ним, выплёскиваясь, сжимаясь до боли и тем самым отправляя за грань и самого Финна — долго, мучительно прекрасно.

После все мышцы дрожат, словно кисель в банке. Грудь под его головой тяжело вздымается, но Финну лень шевелится: ноги-руки ватные, совсем как в начале выздоровления.

По пихается, ругаясь сквозь зубы, так что приходится откатиться чуть в сторону. Койка слишком узкая, и Финн плотно прижимается к чужой спине, обхватывая руками для надежности.

Запястье вновь согревает тепло чужой ладони — незамысловатая ласка переворачивает всё внутри.

Финн сыто улыбается, дует на чужой затылок и тут же мягко целует. Сон незаметно подкрадывается на мягких лапах, одолевает лишь одно желание — как можно чаще засыпать вот так, вместе, дыша одним воздухом на двоих.


End file.
